


Like A Storm

by breezyshoe



Category: Free!
Genre: College Life, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyshoe/pseuds/breezyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's anxious about tonight and he hopes Makoto is, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Storm

The sky was a mixture of black clouds and fat raindrops smacking against umbrellas and concrete. A typically Thursday evening. A cold chill shuffled through the horde of people crowding the sidewalks and pedestrian walks. Cars were crammed bumper to bumper, the blaring horns of annoyed workers and tired parents harmonized.

Haru stood near the doorway to a coffee shop. He breathed, watching the misty white vapor vanish in mere seconds. He was cold and anxious. He shuffled on his feet a bit, wiggling his toes in his boots to make sure they hadn’t frozen. How long had he been out here, waiting? He checked around and spotted the digital clock of a office building. A little over half an hour, though it felt like ages due to the horrid weather he was stuck in. He had forgotten his umbrella and his only protection from most of the rain was his windbreaker.

He sighed and pushed his earbuds further into his ears. The music he chose was soothing, but not enough to calm him down. He tugged out his small ipod and scrolled through the music choices, ranging from soft and sweet lyrics to harsh and loud. He frowned, seeing nothing of interest. He settled on placing the device on shuffle and stuffing it back into his pocket. He looked around again and then back down to his feet, not wanting to make any accidental eye contact. The last time he did, he had ended up in a flirtatious conversation with a stranger until they finally gave up their advances and left him in peace.

“... ru!”

Haru looked up, tugging an earbud out. His breath caught in his throat, spotting the waving hand and the green umbrella. He could feel his jitters setting in, this was it. He turned off the music player and stuffed the earbuds into his pocket. His lips almost twitched into a smile as the man grew nearer. “Makoto.” He greeted.

Makoto was frowning though, bringing the umbrella over Haru. “Haru, don’t tell me you’ve been standing here this whole time? You could have waited inside!” He scolded, his tone was soft though, laced with more concern than anger.

“Ah..” Haru looked down to his feet again. “Do you mind if.. we go to my place then?” He looked up hopefully, though masking it quickly with indifference. “I left my bag.” He lied. The plan today was the two were to have a study date at the coffeeshop. But plans had changed, though Makoto didn’t know that just yet.

Makoto blinked and chuckled. “I’m not surprised! The rain did always distract you more than usual.” He smiled. “Alright, let’s go. It would be best if we did actually, so you can warm up!” He motioned for Haru to step further under the umbrella with him.

Haru did and they walked together through the maze of people and cars. It was a quiet trip, minus the music of the city. Haru took peeks at Makoto through his peripheral vision, though more focused on his hand dangling at his side. He chewed on his bottom lip and slowly brought a hand from his jacket pocket, inching it closer to close the distance between them.

“Oh, Haru!”

He retracted his hand quickly.

“I checked the weather this morning and saw that this Saturday, it should be nice enough for us to go walk around the beach! But please don’t swim, it’s not that warm enough for that. I don’t want you getting sick like last time.” Makoto pleaded. The last time Haru had done that, he had ended up battling a fever for a whole week.

Haru tsked and looked away. “I won’t.” He grumbled. He had already promised him he wouldn’t. Once he had managed to come to enough to make sense of his situation, he had been presented with a teary eyed Makoto. He looked so scared and worried, it had made Haru feel so guilty. Once he had recovered, he promised to never do it again. Just the simple promise had brought so much happiness to Makoto. The sweet smile he gave him made Haru’s heartbeat speed up. “I already promised I wouldn’t do it again..” He turned to Makoto.

The spark of remembrance flashed in Makoto’s eyes and the sweet smile returned. “That’s right..! Thank you Haru, for remembering.” He whispered.

“Mm..” Haru turned his attention back onto where they walked. Just another ten minutes and they would be at Haru’s place. Each step he took, the more nervous he felt. He checked Makoto’s hand once more. He could feel himself blushing, it had to be the only reason why his face suddenly felt so warm. Taking in a shaky deep breath, he reached and snagged onto Makoto’s hand, lacing their hands together. He could feel Makoto jump in surprise, but it took only a split second for his hand to curl perfectly into his. This time, Haru couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out onto his face. Makoto’s hand was warm. Haru focused on the thumb that rubbed at his own cold hand, probably trying to warm it up. Makoto’s little habits always seemed to give away what was on his mind.

“Sometimes..,” Makoto started, “it feels like I’m still dreaming.” He giggled bashfully. “To think we’d end up like this.”

Haru nodded. “I thought... you would have run away..” He whispered.

Their first year in college, during the beginning of winter holidays, Haru had invited Makoto to spend the night. They would be leaving together the next morning after all to head back to Iwatobi together, so it made sense. That night they shared Haru’s bed. Makoto talked about their childhood tales of sharing beds, even bringing up the old camping trip during their swim training in high school. The more Makoto talked, the more Haru seemed to notice how close he was. His harbored feelings had strengthened greater than usual and before he could stop himself, he kissed Makoto in the middle of another short tale from childhood. Haru had realized what he had done when Makoto flailed and fell out the bed before dashing out the room and locking himself away in the bathroom. Haru believed their friendship was over and waited anxiously when Makoto finally returned from the bathroom after an agonizing hour.

_“I-I like you.. too...”_

Stupid Makoto had taken an hour just to come up with the words to reply to the kiss. Haru had been upset and was sure he had cried a bit, but then he was so happy. His cheeks had hurt from the smile that blossomed.

“Haru?” Makoto called out.

Haru blinked, surprised that they stood in front of his apartment door already. He didn’t even remember climbing the stairs. He took out his key, finally remembering to lock up after he left, and unlocked the door. He sighed when he stepped into the cool apartment. It wasn’t as cold as it was outside, but he sometimes wished for indoor heating. He tossed off his shoes and went to the small heaters in the living room space, turning them on. The heat was slow to pick up, but enough for Haru to get comfortable. The nervous feeling was back though-- they had made it to his place. This was definitely the best place for this to happen. He glanced to Makoto, watching him get comfy at the table near the TV.

“Ma..,” he swallowed, “Makoto.” He walked over and sat down next to him. “I wanted to.. ” He shrugged off his jacket, it suddenly felt too hot. “Wanted to ask you something... important.” He stared at his hands balled in his lap.

“Yes?” Makoto eyed him, he knew something was up. “Take your time, Haru... I’m not going anywhere.” His gentle smile was back, it always seemed to relax him somehow. The bubble of suspense died down in his gut. He could do this.. he could do this... he could do this...

“Our second year is ending... and we’re allowed to..,” he breathed, “to pick our own living arrangements.. so if you would like to..” He frowned, why was this so stressful? It shouldn’t be this hard.

Makoto’s posture stiffened, his eyes widening in realization. “Move in.. together?” Makoto breathed out the last part Haru couldn’t speak. This was a big step in their relationship right? Weren’t they supposed to think it through before jumping to answer immediately. “Y-yes.. yes!” He ignored all the rules and regulations that came to dating. He had known Haru all his life, this wasn’t something Haru had just thought of overnight and decided to ask. “I would love to.“ He could feel himself almost shaking in excitement. “I would love to!” He exclaimed happily.

Haru looked up, eyes widened and shining. “Okay..” He whispered, the only available response he could think of. “Then, my place?” His place was much larger than Makoto’s. Athletes seemed to get better accommodations than regular college students.

“Mmh!” Makoto nodded. “My lease ends at the end of the semester, so I’ll start moving in before we head home for the holidays.” He was positively beaming at the idea already. Waking up next to Haru every morning, eating breakfast together, leaving together, coming back home together. Home, their home.

“I get to say ‘welcome home’ to you properly now.” Makoto giggled, though it was obvious he was shy about the matter, his cheeks were painted in red to match Haru’s.

Haru smiled. “Same for you.” He scooted closer, leaving only a little space between them. “Makoto,” he called out to gain the man’s attention. Once captured, he leaned forward and kissed his lips briefly and spoke, their lips brushing together as he did. “I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto’s breath hitched, his eyes sparkling. “I love you too, Haru-chan.” He chuckled, his voice cracking just a bit. He was about to cry. “I truly love you.. and always will.” He pressed his lips firmly against Haru’s, relying as much emotion as he could through the simple gesture.

Haru broke the kiss momentarily to speak, “Spend the night.” He moved his hand to meet Makoto’s, lacing them together as he had done previously. He smiled amiably, “I want to kiss more today.” His bold comment made him feel genuinely happier than he thought he could be after all this.

“Okay.” Makoto smiled and nodded.

“... and try sex.” Haru said with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

“Okay-- Eh?” Makoto squeaked.

“I want to try.” Haru looked away. “Tonight.”

Makoto couldn’t lie and say he had never thought about them having sex before. He was a normal young adult. He had his urges and triggers of sexual thoughts. He had a several dreams of Haru that he would take to his grave. He had done his research as well, though it took him many times to actually stay on the sites and read without back arrowing, cleaning his browser history, and restarting his computer.

“If you don’t want to, it’s fin--”

“I want to!” Makoto said quickly. “I.. I always wanted to try.. with Haru-chan.” His voice grew lower and shyer. “Tonight then... we’ll try tonight.” He gripped Haru’s hand comfortingly, his hand shaking a bit from both excitement and anxiousness.

“Drop the -chan.” Haru murmured, his own shyness developing.

The evening dipped into night in the blink of an eye. The two had spent most of their time working on dinner, though Makoto had been soon banned from the kitchen after almost chopping his fingers off. Haru had left after dinner to buy condoms and lubricant, Makoto had been positively red when he returned with the plastic bag of contents. They had decided on a nice soak in the tub together before getting right into it, it definitely helped calmed both their nerves temporarily until they stepped out. The bedroom seemed more secluded and nerve-wracking than it had ever been.

Haru sat comfortably on the bed, dressed in Makoto’s favorite flannel shirt while he waited for the man to return from turning off the lights in the kitchen. He held his breath when he appeared in the darkened door, presented in only a pair of pajama bottoms that hung loosely at his hips, revealing the tips of his boxer shorts. His protruding muscles were a bit soft, but still noticeable, but not as hard as they had been back in high school from their intense swim regimas.

He watched Makoto inch close until making it to the bed. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither moving, only listening to their breathing patterns. Seeing as this would get them nowhere, Haru was the first to move, shifting himself to face Makoto, who mimicked him a second later.

“Ready..?” Haru asked, offering his hand.

“Ready..” Makoto took his hand and squeezed it gently.

The process had been slow and gentle. A shower of kisses and tender touches turned into more passionate, more ecstatic gestures. The thick hot fog clouded the room in almost an instant, the noisy rain outside was ignored. Haru couldn’t even remember when they had lost their clothes, but concentrated on Makoto’s lips and the feel of his hands roaming his body. The pain had been expected though, Makoto had told him and warned him about it during their soak in the tub. He had listened attentive and wasn’t surprised that it would hurt, but he was ready to handle.

But pain never did come. Makoto had prepared him cautiously and slowly. It was weird and new, but it quickly turned into shots of pleasurable electricity running through his body, from his toes to his fingers. He could understand now why people were so obsessed with sex.

“Mak... oto...” Haru panted, grunting in disapproval when the fingers vanished from inside him. He gave him a small glare which Makoto rewarded him with a bit of laughter.

“I’m done with preparing you.” Makoto kissed him once more. “I’ll enter you in a moment..” He blushed at his own words, but his expression was tangled with longing and love. The look made Haru flustered and he brought an arm over his face to hide himself away.

“Stupid Makoto..”

“Huh? Haru-chan?”

“... drop the -chan..”

Makoto panicked momentarily, whispering his concerns until Haru spoke again, “I’m fine.” He said and brought his arm down. “Just keep going on..” He reached up and stroked Makoto’s cheek encouragingly. He smiled when Makoto took the hand and kissed the palm delicately. He could be so cheesy, but it still warmed his heart.

The play button was pressed and they continued. Makoto cautiously and slowly made his way into Haru for the first time. It was an amazing feeling he had never experienced before and hoped to again in the near future. He checked on Haru’s reactions, moving only when he seemed most comfortable. After a several thrusts in, Haru’s composure had shattered, leaving behind a flustered and breathless state Makoto never knew existed. It made him giddy to know that no one else would ever see or know about this, only him. He moaned out Haru’s name, his full name, putting effort into pronouncing each character perfectly.

The slow passion seemed endless and Makoto made sure to observe and record everything and anything. So far, he loved the way Haru would whisper his name, a code word Makoto quickly learned for ‘kiss me’. He showered him in kiss after kiss.

As endless as it felt, Haru could feel the intensity reaching its climax. His body suddenly felt hotter than before. The precipitation leaked from their body and soaked the sheets. Everything was too hot. He felt dizzy, he felt like he was floating on air, he felt like he was going to pass out. He whispered Makoto’s name in broken words, his moan almost muffling that he had ever spoke in the first place. Makoto of course could hear him and kissed him once more. This time Haru wove his arms around his neck to keep him in place. They breathed heavily through their nostrils to keep the kiss going, though it broke once Haru made it to his release first, his back arching gracefully and a broken moan spilling loudly from his lips.

Makoto followed not so far behind, gasping out Haru’s name and placed a hand on the side of the bed to support himself, not wanting to crush the man underneath him. He panted loudly, riding out his orgasm until everything seemed to settle. He looked to Haru, both staring into each other’s eyes in a heatful daze. Neither of them moved, fixated on the other. Time drifted at a snail’s pace until a car light passed through the window, illuminating the bedroom for a fraction of a second. Makoto shifted from inside of Haru and pulled out carefully. Haru bit his lip at the last burst of pleasure and sighed in content, settling against his chilled pillow. He watched in mild interest as Makoto discarded the used condom in the waste basket and cleaned off Haru’s stomach with the end of the blanket to rid of the drying cum he had forgotten was there. Makoto settled at his side once finish and placed a strong arm across Haru’s waist.

“Haru.” He murmured near his ear.

“Mm..?” Haru tilted his head to face Makoto, he was too tired to move his body.

“Was that.. good?” He was hesitant, eyes flickering to and from Haru’s face.

“Yes.” Haru struggled and managed to push his body closer to Makoto’s, pressing his forehead on his. “I liked it... we should do it again.”

Makoto made a choking noise at first until it dulled into silence and then transformed into a soft laugh. “Haru-chan is always too the point, hm?”

Haru almost pouted, _almost_. “Drop the -chan.” He said for the nth time.

“Sorry, sorry.” Makoto giggled again and placed a small kiss on the tip of Haru’s nose. “I love you, Haru.” He trailed his hand up to cup Haru’s cheek, stroking it tenderly. The smile that rose on Haru’s face made his own smile grow and his heart flutter in his chest. As it always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't miss any grammatical errors. ; A ; Well this took me a while to write. It was just a stress reliever because college is so busy, busy, busy this semester! I didn't mean for it to be so long and turn out this way, but I'm glad it did! I hope you guys enjoyed reading. ; u ;


End file.
